


Most natural thing

by iwantsaturdaynow (eclipse_0206)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kurosawa's parents' A+ parenting, M/M, episode 7 spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_0206/pseuds/iwantsaturdaynow
Summary: "He realized a long time ago that his looks gave him advantage."An episode 7 tie-in.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Most natural thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story expands on Kurosawa’s musings from episode 7. I’ve only read two volumes of the manga so I don’t know if Toyota-sensei introduces more of Kurosawa’s background in the later volumes. See end note for my dissertation on Kurosawa (please feel free to ignore my rambling). 
> 
> Some parts were taken from episode 7 (translation by IrozukuSubs). So if you recognize it, it’s because it’s straight from the ep.

He realized a long time ago that his looks gave him advantage. 

Handsome. Smart. Perfect. He heard those words over and over and over again.

Confessions after confessions, from high school to college. 

“Why do you like me?” he’d ask each time.

 _(Because you’re so good-looking.)_

_(Because you’re so smart.)_

_(You’re like a real-life prince.)_

_(You’re so perfect.)_

He hated it. 

The words used to describe him were always shallow. Surface level. It seemed like people never looked beyond the outside to see him for who he really was. But…it’s not like he could freely talk about this. His insecurities. Others tended to be annoyed when one was overly modest. He tried once, maybe twice, just for it to back-fire. So he pretended he didn’t notice and that it didn’t bother him too much. 

Besides… Removed from his achievements and his looks—what was left, really? 

* * *

Growing up it was drilled into him that he had to maintain a good image. So that it didn’t reflect badly on his family. Although his mother was gentle, she was also meek and distant. Even though his dad was smart and successful. He was also strict and absent. It seemed like the only time he talked to Yuichi was to ask him about school, grades, exams, latest rankings, entrance exams, or career path. ( ~~What’s with this score? Why aren’t you trying harder Yuichi? You’ll never amount to anything if you continue like this. Do better!~~ ). It was hard to breath around them.

Over the years he realized he didn’t live in a happy house.

Yuichi learned to endure in silence.

To make up for the figurative and literal silence in the family, his older sister seemed to act twice as boisterous, loud and brash. Always arguing with their parents, speaking her mind, no filter in place. She was quick to anger but also quick to forgive and forget. 

Yuichi hated her sometimes. He envied her all the time.

But for all her whining and dramatics, she was the only one who gave out her love freely. She hugged him at the end of the day, whether they were fighting or not. To let him know that things were okay between them. She gave the best hugs, squeezing her arms all the way around his neck, swaying the both of them back and forth until he huffed out a laugh and hugged her back. Even when he grew much taller and had to bend down for her to be able to reach his neck she would still hug him like that.

While Kurosawa was who he was because of his family, his sister was who she was in spite of it.

“I hope we can both move out soon, Yuichi,” she told him as he brushed out her hair and plaited it. Since she moved out to live on campus it felt like all he did was hide in his room and study. Exam problems swam around his head constantly, filling him with dread and fear of the future. 

His sister used to do this often—barge into his room unannounced when he was stressing over homework. She would order him to brush her hair, or do her nails, while she talked about her day or her latest crush. As her words washed over him he would breathe a bit easier. 

“Then we can both do whatever we want, whenever we want it. Far from all of this—“here she waved her hand around in a circle above their heads. He shook his head bringing himself back to the present.

“What do you mean?” Kurosawa asked, finishing up hair.

“You know…” she trailed off playing with the ends of her plait. “Be free.”

“Aren’t you, though?” he asked. “You’ve moved out already.”

She twisted around, looking up at him.

“Not until you’re also out there with me.”

* * *

Contrary to what his sister had said, moving out didn’t feel like freedom. Different place. Different circumstances. Still the same expectations. 

Work harder. Do better.

 _(Kurosawa, I like you! Please go out with me!)_

_(Kurosawa, you’re so smart. All this must come easy to you, huh?)_

_(That Kurosawa, riding on his father’s coat-tails. He probably never had to work a day in his life. Of course we have to pretend to like him.)_

_(It’s kinda annoying, isn’t it? Kurosawa’s perfectionism.)_

He learned to assess situations, consider what people thought of him or wanted from him. 

Assess. Adapt. Endure. Be silent. Smile.

Why did it seem like no matter what he did though…he was either too much or never enough?

* * *

Joining Toyokawa was a sign of rebellion, however small.

It’s not that stationery and sales were his passion or anything. He just wanted to pave his own path away from his Father’s influence. Put his business degree (his Father’s decision) to use towards something of his own choice. Maybe if he tried hard enough, worked long enough, it _would_ be enough and people would see him for who he is. Did that make sense? 

_(Did you see that new guy in Sales, Kurosawa? Isn’t he super handsome?)_

_(That guy, Kurosawa. He is quite good, isn’t he?)_

It wasn’t difficult to apply his single mindedness and discipline from his school years to regular work. Kurosawa was used to getting things done after all. And getting them done well. Anything less than that would have been unacceptable. Besides, he liked learning new things. He liked applying what he knew to real life situations. He realized he had a knack for connecting and dealing with clients. He kept busy and was productive. It made him feel useful. 

Assess. Adapt.

A few months after joining Toyokawa, his boss and a senior invited him out to a client dinner.

 _(President Matsuura loves handsome men. Having you there will make her happy.)_

Endure. Smile.

Of course he couldn’t turn down the chance to network. Even if he was only chosen based on his looks. What mattered was what he did next with this opportunity. 

The boss dragging Adachi along with them was a surprise.

 _(We could do with more young guys.)_

Adachi agreeing was an even bigger surprise.

* * *

Maybe it wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

Kurosawa stared as Adachi hesitantly lifted his fork up just to put it down a second later, eyes darting around nervously. Frankly, he looked out of his depth. 

Adachi seemed like a person who had trouble saying no. He clearly seemed uncomfortable, not speaking up even once during their cab ride or at the restaurant. Kurosawa felt slightly sorry for him. He seemed like a nice sort of guy, if a bit boring and awkward. Data Analytics rarely had to be client-serving though so his behavior was understandable.

In any case, Kurosawa could talk for both of them. He smiled and nodded and waxed poetic about President Matsuura’s new line of leather bags that came out this year. Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick tonight but he wasn’t lying when he said they were incredible, combining function and form for a practical but stylish line of bags. He’d already bought one this year.

 _(What a nice boy!)_

His boss threw him an approving look as President Matsuura tried to coax Adachi into drinking more.

“I’m sorry. I’m not very good with alcohol,” Adachi said.

 _Uh-oh_ , Kurosawa thought. _Definitely not the right thing to say._

“What are you saying? Drink up,” President Matsuura insisted. “Aren’t you a man?” 

Adachi looked around the table slightly panicked but reluctantly reached towards the still full glass that was in front of him. It was painful to watch.

Kurosawa swooped in and grabbed the wine.

“Ah, then I’ll drink it,” he said and took a big sip.

“Amazing! Wow! Wow!” President Matsuura seemed delighted by his move. The others laughed and cheered him on.

“This tastes really good!” Kurosawa said. 

“Drink some more, Kurosawa-kun!” 

_Well, at least her attention was off of Adachi now_ , Kurosawa thought, chugging down the wine.

* * *

As Kurosawa finished another glass of wine (4th? 5th?) he could feel Adachi’s eyes on him the whole time. 

“Oh no, you are so adorable!”

 _Endure it._

“Are you drunk yet?”

 _Just smile._

His head had been spinning since the 3rd glass.

He wanted to go home.

The next few minutes were pure chaos. Shame filled him but all apologies got stuck in his throat. Why should he apologize? It wasn’t right. He wasn’t in the wrong. 

_(President Matsuura was really upset just now.)_

_(Kurosawa gets too carried away and makes mistakes like that.)_

_(He should have just treated it as a perk.)_

_~~(That face is all he’s got anyway)~~_

He felt cold. He wasn’t the one at fault.

* * *

_Why do I even bother feeling shocked now?_ Kurosawa thought, staggering his way through the park.

The perks of being him, what everybody saw, what everybody expected…

 _(Must be nice being you, Kurosawa./That face is all he’s got/You’re so handsome, Kurosawa-kun/smart/perfect. ~~Straighten up, Yuichi. Do better, Yuichi. Why are you like this, Yuichi?~~ )_

He should just accept it.

But things like “that face is all he’s got”…he didn’t want people telling him that. That’s why he tried to manage both his job and relationships perfectly. So why wouldn’t people just see him? Why--

The world spun around him and his vision went black.

* * *

Kurosawa woke up beneath an ivy-covered pergola with a pounding headache.

“What…is going on?” he said out loud.

Adachi’s face crept into his line of sight. 

“A...Are you ok?” Adachi asked.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa groaned as he struggled to sit up. His vision cut off for a second. 

“D-don’t force yourself.” Adachi said, hands hovering in front of him. “Lie down for a while.”

Kurosawa nodded lightly, settling down on the bench again. All energy sapped from his body, he found himself unable to move. The backpack beneath his head dug uncomfortably into the back of his neck. Kurosawa closed his eyes. He breathed in once, twice, swallowing against nausea. 

_Great. Fantastic._ What the hell was he doing?

“What the hell am I doing?”

“Eh?”

Kurosawa opened his eyes. He didn’t realize he spoke out loud. In the short time his eyes were closed, Adachi lowered himself down to a squatting position right next to the bench. Kurosawa eyes darted towards him before settling on a point above. A light breeze picked up, rustling the leaves around them.

“I knew they only brought me along as eye candy,” Kurosawa said letting out a sigh. _They even said that to his face._ He scoffed. “Yet I angered President Matsuura… In the end, wasn’t I useless?” 

Shame filled him as the silence stretched around them. _Why am I complaining to this guy?_ Kurosawa risked a glance at Adachi. _See? He doesn’t know how to respond to all of that._

Adachi looked troubled, his gaze fixed at a point somewhere around Kurosawa’s neck tie. He was about to tell Adachi to forget everything he’d just heard when—

“T—that’s not true.” Adachi said.

Kurosawa blinked, processing the words. “What?” 

For what seemed like the first time since they met Adachi looked straight into his eyes. 

“You did a lot of research on President Matsuura. You even memorized all her products. You drank the wine in my place. You are amazing enough, Kurosawa.”

 _What did he mean by that?_ Kurosawa wondered. 

“Is…that so?"

Adachi let out an audible breath, his face dimpling into a smile.

Kurosawa felt a spark of irritation.

“What is it?” he asked, the words coming out harsher than he intended. _Crap, Yuichi control yourself._ It didn’t seem to have fazed Adachi though, the smile remaining on his face.

“Nothing. It’s just…Kurosawa, you are always so perfect. It’s refreshing seeing the weaker since of you, you know?” His smile grew even wider, causing his eyes to crinkle shut. “It’s kinda nice.” 

_Adachi looked adorable._

The thought hit him like a brick wall. 

Maybe if the same words came from anybody else, Kurosawa would feel insulted. But it was Adachi, after all. Just from the rare occasions he interacted with his colleague, he knew Adachi didn’t have a single mean bone in his entire body. 

“What the hell is with that?” Kurosawa asked in response to both Adachi's comment and his own thoughts. 

Adachi’s grin gave way to something more sheepish. But his gaze felt warm and Kurosawa didn’t feel judged or assessed under it. He felt accepted. 

Kurosawa’s heart was beating so loudly he was sure Adachi could hear it. _Oh no_ , he thought as tears began prickling behind his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. Was it the alcohol? Why was he getting emotional now? 

“Come on, get some sleep,” Adachi said. Kurosawa froze staring as Adachi reached out and gently placed his hand in the middle of Kurosawa’s chest. 

Kurosawa took a shuddering breath, swallowing. 

Pat. Pat. Adachi haltingly tapped an irregular rhythm with his hand. 

Thump-thump, went Kurosawa’s heart.

With each touch Kurosawa felt as if the walls that he so carefully put up around himself were breaking down. He quickly covered his eyes as tears started falling down his cheeks. 

_How uncool._

Except for his sister, when was the last time anybody had touched him without any expectations or ulterior motive? Maybe it was the alcohol addling his brain but wasn’t it tragic that Kurosawa couldn’t even remember? 

Pat. Pat. Adachi’s presence remained solid beside him. His touch gentle and supportive. 

For the first time, Kurosawa felt that his heart was touched. 

* * *

He only had a vague memory of getting home after Adachi deposited him into a taxi. Kurosawa wanted to say something ( _I’m sorry you had to see that. Thank you for listening to me_ ) but the door closed and the cab drove away before he could string together a coherent sentence. 

The next day, ignoring his headache, he bowed low to his bosses. The apology sat unpleasantly at the bottom of his stomach but he still made himself say it. He still forced himself to smile. They teased him laughing loudly, blamed his inexperience and youth on his overreaction. Unspoken was the warning to not do that again. In that moment, as he stood there and laughed with them, Kurosawa vowed to never degrade himself this way again. He might have to pretend in the future, continue to wield his mask like an armor. But he will win on his own merit, without going against himself. 

There was one more thing he had to do. He waited by the elevators, smiling and nodding as various coworkers walked by. He fiddled with his phone, pretending to look at it to avoid engaging in further pleasantries. He wasn’t sure how he should act in front of Adachi today. But at least he wanted to acknowledge what happened yesterday. 

Another ping from the elevator had him looking up. A stream of people stepped out and Kurosawa smiled seeing Adachi at the back of the group. He was gripping the straps of his backpack, head slightly down as he walked past without looking at Kurosawa. 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa called out. 

Adachi jolted out from his thoughts, turning around. 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi looked around himself as if checking whether Kurosawa was talking to another person. 

“Good morning. I was waiting for you,” Kurosawa said, pocketing his phone. 

“G-good morning,” Adachi said. “Wait…you were?” 

Kurosawa nodded. 

"About yesterday…thank you. For staying with me, and for sending me home. You really didn’t have to.” 

Adachi was shaking his head even before Kurosawa had finished his sentence. “No, no! It’s all right! Don’t mention it. It was really nothing—“ 

“Don’t say it was nothing,” Kurosawa interrupted. “It wasn’t “nothing” to me.” _It felt like everything in that moment._

Adachi looked away, hunching over. “Ahhhh…is that so? My bad.” 

_Wow, way to make things weird, Yuichi,_ he thought to himself. Even though those were his honest thoughts. 

“Anyway, I meant it. Thank you. I owe you one.” 

Adachi rubbed the back of his neck still looking away. Then he gave a sharp nod. “Uhm— you’re welcome.” 

Kurosawa stared feeling the urge to look into Adachi’s eyes. They stood there in silence until Adachi made a vague gesture towards their office. “Should we go in?” 

Kurosawa blinked. “Sure, of course. After you.” 

Adachi walked a few steps ahead, giving Kurosawa plenty of time to stare at the back of his head. _Ah, he has bedhead again._ The thought made him feel weirdly warm and fuzzy inside. 

They parted ways shortly, Adachi walking towards Data Analytics team not before giving him a stilted nod and a wave, nearly smacking himself in the face in the process. 

"What’s got you so happy this early in the morning, Kurosawa?” a colleague from his department asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

"What do you mean, Hasebe-san?” Kurosawa asked. 

“Quite a smile you’re sporting on your face right now.” 

Kurosawa blinked, hand touching his face. _Oh_. He really was smiling. 

* * *

Before he knew it, his eyes would seek out Adachi. His ears would tune in on Adachi’s voice on the rare occasions his co-worker would speak up during meetings or in the break room. 

Adachi was usually quiet, his head in the clouds. But when it came to people, he listened intently and was attentive. He was extremely nice and kind to others. 

He was sloppy with his appearance, often walking around in slightly creased suits and with constant bedhead. But when it came to his work, he was careful and diligent. And because he was nice, people often pushed more work on to him. 

Even though his face was usually expressionless, when he smiled he turned all soft and fluffy. His smile could lit up a whole room, Kurosawa thought. 

For someone who had never been in love before, Kurosawa found falling in love with Adachi to be the easiest and most natural thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Magic! has swooped into my life and taken over any room that I still had inside my head (and yes, it is living there rent free now).
> 
> I relate so much to both Adachi and Kurosawa and watching them grow and come together has been a great comfort. 
> 
> My headcanon is that Kurosawa doesn’t come from a happy family. His need for perfection and him putting on a mask isn’t only because of his insecurities about his looks. It’s also because of a constant need to please his parents and maintain a certain image. He only received validation when he delivered best results so now every time he does something he needs to do it to the highest of standards. Here Kurosawa is probably around 23-25 years old taking his baby steps to discover himself but still operating within the boundaries of what he knows and what’s familiar. 
> 
> I dunno, people might think he fell in love with Adachi for a simple reason. Here is a boring co-worker, showing him a little bit of kindness—let’s fall in love. Personally, I don’t think it’s that unrealistic. Adachi made him feel seen and validated at possibly one of Kurosawa’s lower points in life (completely trashed and crying on a park bench after being molested by a client). Adachi's act of kindness was only the beginning.
> 
> I think the drama has been fantastic in showing parallels between Kurosawa and Adachi so I don’t think it’s a long stretch to say that once Kurosawa started observing Adachi, he wanted to find out more and more about him. I bet in the 7 years at the company Adachi would show up in little but meaningful ways, with small acts of kindness and bravery. And Kurosawa would see and add all those thing to his growing list of reasons to love Adachi. 
> 
> And through observing Adachi, Kurosawa realizes that there is a different way of living than what he’s been doing for his entire life. Adachi might seem boring, quiet, and painfully awkward. He is sloppy when it comes to himself and his appearance which is like completely unfamiliar to Kurosawa who always had to look presentable no matter what. But Kurosawa sees Adachi’s diligence and kindness (I’m projecting here but just because somebody seems like a pushover, not being able to say “no” when somebody asks for help CAN come from both of lack of self-worth AND kindness) and realizes that there are more important things in life than results. He sees that a person can shine without constantly being perfect or smiling. 
> 
> And Kurosawa lets go of some of his expectations regarding himself. Just a little bit. He spontaneously picks up shonen manga and reads them in his free time rather than some Pulitzer Prize book. He lets himself leave little messes around his apartment instead of keeping things clean all the time. Through loving ~~pining~~ after Adachi, Kurosawa learns to care for himself a little bit more.
> 
> Okay, this note is getting way too long now. I have more ideas for Kurodachi fics so I hope to see you again soon! Come scream at me about Cherry Magic! Enjoy episode 12!!!! So close!


End file.
